1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed by this specification relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-238466 discloses a shielded connector described with a back retainer for retaining a rubber plug. This shielded connector includes a wire-side housing made of synthetic resin, and wire-side cavities are provided in the wire-side housing for accommodating wire-side terminals. Wire insertion holes are behind the wire-side cavities for accommodating shielded wires, and rubber plugs are accommodated in the wire insertion holes. A back retainer is mounted in a rear end part of the wire-side housing to retain the rubber plugs.
The back retainer is configured by combining a plurality of divided bodies to form cylindrical pressing portions that contact the rubber plugs from behind. Through holes are provided in the pressing portions for allowing passage of the wires. Each through hole is formed by uniting two semicircular portions recessed respectively on a pair of adjacent divided bodies. The sizes of the semicircular portions are determined in accordance with diameters of the shielded wires. However, a new back retainer must be fabricated if the diameters of the shielded wires are changed.
Each divided body of the back retainer is shaped identically if all of the diameters of the shielded wires used in the shielded connector are the same. Thus, it is sufficient to provide one type of divided bodies. However, the shapes of the divided bodies must be different if the diameters of the shielded wires are different. This may cause an assembling error.